


Resolving Matters

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Teresa Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shepard takes a moment to finally resolve the strain between her and Kaidan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolving Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fic bit regarding my Teresa Shepard this time - one of two among my Sheps that didn't pursue a romance in the first game -. She also told Kaidan in game that she wasn't interested in him and thus this bit kind of has a version of a conversation that I wish they could have had in game.
> 
> Shepard Basics:
> 
> Teresa Shepard - Colonist - War Hero - Soldier (in ME 1)

She leans against the balcony, watching the still waters of the lake below her while ignoring the sounds of the party behind her. Parties had never been her thing really. And she didn't want to play the part of a wallflower this time so she didn't stay.

Who knows who the Council or Alliance reps would try to introduce her to this time. She hated it whenever that tactic was pulled on her.

The door slides open behind her and she sighs as she straightens immediately.

"Commander?"

She tilts her head slightly.

"Is my presence required inside?"

"No, Commander. I -"

She turns her head just enough to see the other person's dress blues.

"Then I'd like to be alone please."

The other person - human male - clenches a fist before shifting in place awkwardly then nods once as he turns to leave.

"Alright as you wish, Commander."

In that moment the voice of her unwanted companion finally registers in her tired brain and she turns quickly surprising them both. She can hear her mother's gentle voice in her ear telling her to not be rude to a comrade in arms and apologize to the poor fellow.

She steps towards him, one hand outstretched in his general direction.

"Alenko, wait."

He turns back to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Commander?"

She runs her fingers through her long red hair and sighs gustily.

"I apologize, I thought you were someone else. I should not have act so poorly to you. You can stay. If you want."

"Oh alright."

He nods slightly and she turns back to leaning against the wall as he joins her.

"Its nice out here. Quiet too."

She smiles a bit.

"Yeah, I thought so too. Was the party giving you a headache?"

He shrugs.

"A small one. Thought I'd take a chance to escape and find somewhere quiet to hide out. What about you, Commander?"

She shakes her head as she watches two well armed Turians and an well armed human slowly patrol around the lake together.

"No headache. Just not a fan of parties. Never have been."

"Ah."

For a few moments there is an almost comfortable silence between them and she gets the sense that the man beside her wants to ask her something. Best beat him to the punch then and control the conversation on her terms.

"Something on your mind, Kaidan?"

She doesn't smile as the man startles out of his thoughts like a startled cat.

"No, I... Well. Yes there is actually."

She tilts her head, watching silently as she waits for him to continue. After a bit, he finally turns his attention and a serious face to her.

"Did you know about it?"

She hums softly as she considers his question.

" _It_ being your little crush? Yes, I knew about it. You were... rather obvious about it. And there were the rumors too. A good Commander should be aware of everything that happens on their ship. Enough so that even our alien friends were coming to me about it."

She eyes him and he stiffens under her gaze.

"There are regs about relations between officers as you well know and I am your commanding officer. It would have been inappropriate for me to pursue a relationship with one of my officers during a galactic wide man-hunt for a rogue spectre."

"Is that why you...?"

"Ignored it at first? Yes, I had thought if I didn't encourage anything that it would go away on its own. But it seemed I was wrong. So after Feros and Noveria I needed to do something when it became obvious that I needed to have a talk with you."

She watches him swallow and then cough a few times his mouth apparently dry.

"Would you have considered it if the regs weren't there at all?"

She raises a thin eyebrow towards her hairline.

"I'm not sure. In another life in another time? Perhaps. At this point, you really aren't my type. I am not Rahna though and I have no wish to break your heart in two if something happens down the line to either of us. I'm sure you will find someone who is completely interested in you for who you are. You are someone I am interested in only friends with, Kaidan. We do have our careers to consider and keep too."

She watches as he seems to consider her words before nodding once and smiling slightly.

"Alright, I can deal with that."

She grins widely.

"Good. I would have simply hated if I had needed to request your reassignment if we couldn't resolve the elephant in the room."

He shakes his head, laughing a little.

"I'm sure."

Silence once again falls between them before he leans towards her with a small grin and dancing eyes.

"So. _Is_ there someone that you are interested in, Shepard?"

"Kaidan!"


End file.
